Un Poco
by darkita666
Summary: [Secuela Terminada] En Una semana... su vida junto a su antiguo némesis, podia dar un giro de 180 grados. ADV: Slash HxD & Lemon en el último capitulo :D
1. Un Poco

Holaps!!! y bueno aqui estoy con la primera historia q subo de las nose cuantas q eh escrito!! espero reviews... capitulo unico corto es un Harry/Draco (pero enrealidad solo un poema acerca del amor q se profesan mtuamente sin saber del otro asi que no es slash propiamente tal... por q no hay contacto fisico )  
  
..::Un poco::..  
  
Un día gris, solo uno mas, enmarcados en dulces pestañas, opacado por estúpidas patrañas.  
Un poco de frío, solo un poco más, quiero recordar el frío y el odio emanado de tu cuerpo.  
  
Un día soleado, solo uno más, alegrado por un toque abierto de misterio, opacado por todo el sufrimiento.  
Un poco de calor, solo un poco más, quiero recordar lo que nunca me dió tu cuerpo.  
  
Un poco de algo, solo un poco más quiero tocarte aunque tenga que ser golpeandote.  
Un poco de nada, y nada más, supongo que vivir tiene su precio... mi precio: no tenerte, amarte y tener que fingir, amarte y ser odiado... vivir para sufrir.  
  
Un poco de nada... Un poco de Algo Y un poco de ti... Eso es lo que quiero para Vivir.  
  
Hola! mi primer fic aki en fanfiction espero que les haya gustado... comentarios de todo tipo y si son kejas tb las acepto (siempre y cuadno sean justas...)  
  
dArKiTA 666 


	2. Una Extraña Clase de Pociones

Un Poco (Secuela)  
  
Un día hablando con Liwk sobre este ff le pregunte como se vería una secuela de Un poco de 4 capitulos (uno por cada párrafo del poema original..) Y salio esto... espero que les guste SUPLICO REVIEW PLEASE!! Darkita666  
  
Dedicado a Liwk  
  
lee Amarte Duele - ?storyid1919448  
  
(La historia esta narrada como si el que la cuenta es Harry en este capitulo)  
  
Capitulo 1: "Una extraña Clase de Pociones "  
  
Un día gris, solo uno mas, enmarcados en dulces pestañas, opacado por estúpidas patrañas.  
Un poco de frío, solo un poco más, quiero recordar el frío y el odio emanado de tu cuerpo.  
  
Lo observé desde lejos... resaltaba de entre todos los demás con su rostro imponente, el cabello rubio platino, la piel blanca como la leche... Y tantas cosas más que no las conocía pero bien las imaginaba... Mi mente se dio el lujo de seguir divagando con un cuerpo que no me pertenecia.. pero que anhelaba secretamente. La voz de Ron y Hermione discutiendo me devolvió al mundo real.  
-Ron!! Los extasis son este año!! por dios con 17 años y aún te comportas como un bebe!!- Sentenció Hermione Acalorada.  
-Hermione no soy un bebe... y los extasis están a años luz de nosotros por si no sabes- Ron tenía la cara del color de su pelo.  
Harry decidió intervenir... -Hey chicos no hay para que pelear, den gracias que ustedes son amigos... y pueden estar cerca el uno del otro aunque nunca se hayan podido decir que se gustan.... no como yo que solo me puedo acercar a él para pelear- Añadió harry bajito para que no escucharan lo último que había dicho...  
  
- Vamos tenemos pociones dobles con Slytherin- Dijo Harry No sabía para que lo había dicho... en verdad se sentía tonto... Lo unico que quería era verlo, pero al verlo y estar cerca de el le sudaban las manos le dolía el estómago y solo quería salir corriendo de ahi. Sonrió haciendo una mueca al más puro estilo Malfoy que en rostro se veía extraña y falsa... Hermione y Ron seguían rojos por su comentario y no hablaban, ambos parecían ensimismados en sus pensamientos.  
La Frase no hay tiempo que no se cumpla, ni plazo que no llegue (NdA: Era asi? XDD) parecía ctuar hoy mas que nunca en su vida... odiaba cuando sucedía eso.  
Llegaron al salon, afortunadamente y casi por arte de magia (NdA: Obvio...) a la hora justa, Se sentaron en lo últimos asientos, Hermione con Ron y atras de ellos y solo,Yo.  
  
Pronto me volví a undir en mis pensamientos, cada vez mas incoherentes y extraños, agradecí al cielo haberme sentado ahí, ultimamente andaba muy despistado y no quería hacer el rídiculo. Snape aun no llegaba, de pronto vi entrar a Draco... y para mi asombro, venía solo.  
Observó el lado donde todos los Slytherin se sentaban no habia ni un asiento vacio... Y luego caí en la cuenta... el único asiento vació se encontraba justamente al lado mío. Me ruboricé completamente, y tratando de parecer desinteresado saqué mi libro de pociones e hice lo que nunca hacía, comencé a hojearlo (NdA: Hay que estar o muy aburrido o muy desesperado .) Pronto el sopor del aburrimiento me envolvió y no fui testigo de que todos los ojos de la clase estaban posados en mi y en el asiento que se encontraba a un costado mio, molesto por la sensación que me provocaba que me observaran cerré el libro de golpe haciendo que todos saltaron en sus asientos... y sólo en ese instante desee no haberlo hecho, desee no haberme dado cuenta... y desee que la tierra se habriera y me tragara en ese momento... Si, Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado al lado mío haciendo como si nada tambien hojeando su libro. Ron y Hermione me observaban con los ojos como platos con clara confusión reflejada en sus rostros, pero en los ojos de Hermione se encendió la chispa del entendimiento al verme mirar hacia Malfoy y sonrojarme violentamente.  
  
Malfoy de pronto como si nada hubiera pasado despegó la vista de su libro, y me miró a los ojos... Millones de mensajes codificados comenzaron a transmitirse entre nosotros... Algo completamente extraño, agradable y maravilloso... Quizas una de las cosas más maravillosas que he vivido en este cruel mundo. Pero cmo nada, absolutamente nada que es demasiado maravilloso es para siempre... Snape entró en ese mismo momento al salón, de una mirada recorrió el salón y se quedó petrificado al ver a Draco Malfoy... el perfecto chico Slytherin sentado en una fila llena de Gryffindors y además al lado de su archienemigo, Harry Potter, como si nada.  
Snape se apresuro a recomponer su habitual compostura y habló con voz clara y precisa:  
  
(NdA: Me aburri... desde ahora yo relato la historia)  
  
- Señor Malfoy, disculpe la intromisión, pero realmente me sorprende el puesto en el cual se ha sentado... podria responderme ¿Que hace ahi?  
observé a Draco, el rostro apacible y tranquilo... y esa cara tan suave, con unos labios que gustoso me los comería... La voz de mi "amado" me trajo al presente.  
- Pues, como usted verá señor... No hay más asientos en la fila de Slytherin, no tenía deseos de permanecer parado asi que me senté aqui... Para mi desgracia (NdA: OH! si y yo voy a misa todos los domingos ¬¬ xDD) el único asiento disponible...- Terminó de decir, poniendo cara inocente.  
- Pero señor Malfoy, podría haber hecho aparecer otro pupitre!!- Snape no se creía lo que veía, Su alumno predilecto estaba sentado al lado de ese Potter, y aunque sabía finjirlo bien el no era tonto... Draco deseaba quedarse ahi al lado de él.  
-Disculpe, pero lo olvidé- Dijo y tomó asiento. Tomo su libro y comenzó a hojearlo nuevamente.  
  
Snape estaba total y completamente sorprendido, aunque no muchos lo sabían, Draco era su ahijado y de veras que lo cnocía muy bien, resolvió no pensar mas en el tema... y que si Draco quería sentarse ahi, bueno pues que lo hiciera. (NdA: muajajaja miren como manipulo a Snape... lo se soy muy permisiva )  
Harry trataba de mirar a Draco con disimulo, y fallaba pateticamente, Draco finalmente hartandose de las supuestas "disimuladas miradas" de Harry, tomó su silla y la acercó mas a la de harry quedando separados por algunos cetimetros, Draco lo miró y le sonrió maliciosamente, ahora comenzaba el mas entretenido de los juegos.... el de la seducción....  
  
Harry ante tal gesto tan sólo se sonrojo y miró que sus amigos, sentados delante de él, no se dieran cuenta de nada. Se volvió a consentrar en la clase, aunque más que eso se obligó... No quería descontrolarse frente a Malfoy, era algo que había estado construyendo y practicando por mucho tiempo.  
Cuando Draco vió que Harry estaba nuevamente concentrado en lo que decia Snape, dió el siguiente paso... Siguilosamente y sin que Harry se percatara, su mano fué hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje, de toques leves pero significativos, acariciando las partes exactas que a Harry le volvían loco.  
Harry al sentir esa significativa caricia, cerró los ojos sabía que nadie los miraba, luego de un tiempo decidió que debía parar esa situación.... su cuello era una de las partes más sensibles que poseía (NdA: Puchas... un pokito mas ya? T-T Darkita hace puchero xD)  
Se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído, sintiendo como movía su cuello al sentir su aliento - ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry mitad juego mitad verdad - Creo que una mejor pregunta,Potter, sería que NO quiero de ti- Dijo Draco con una mirada significativa,miedosa y esperanzada.  
- Me gustaria saber que es lo que NO quieres de mi... pero ahora no se puede... que te parece a las 12 en la Torre de Astronomía, Malfoy?- Harry pronunció su apellido de forma diferente como algo más que pronunciaba, como si el apellido de él nunca hubiera sido un problema... (NdA: Lo sé es un clásico... pero por primera vez desde todo los ff que e leído y otro mas que he pensado... ellos no va a ir a hcer nada... van a ir a hablar... de que... en el prox capi van a saber)  
-Trato hecho- dijo Malfoy - ¿A las 12 hoy en la Torre de Astronomia?- Preguntó Harry - A las 12 hoy en la Torre de Astronomia- Respondió Draco....  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capi, please dejenme sus comentarios... para poder seguirlo... y tb si es que pueden ideas... pero a mi mail porfa.... (es que el final tiene que ser mas o menos secreto... o al menos eso espero xDDDDD) Hasta Pronto y Cuidense Darkita666 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Un Encuentro Inusual

Un Poco (Secuela)  
Holaaaaaa ... si yo denuevo.... aqui les traigo este capi... sorry por la demora T-T pero es que e tenido mucho que hacer.... bien pero para que los lateo mas aqui tienen.... disfruten  
Darkita666  
  
Aqui les dejo con esto espero que les guste  
  
Constestacion a los reviews:  
Anny Pervert Snape: Hola prima!!! pues muchas gracias por tu review... Necesitare mas ayuda con los lemon por fa T-T  
  
jaen-snape: Hola tia!! pues si... yo adoro los reviews y casi ni me dan ... grax por tu review  
  
nima jaganashi: Muchas gracias por tus 2 reviews espero que te guste aqui esta el 3 capitulo  
  
Desde ahora en adelante YO narrare la historia .  
  
Capitulo 2: " Un encuentro inusual"  
  
Un día soleado, solo uno más, alegrado por un toque abierto de misterio, opacado por todo el sufrimiento.  
Un poco de calor, solo un poco más, quiero recordar lo que nunca me dio tu cuerpo.  
  
--Flash Back--  
  
- Me gustaría saber que es lo que NO quieres de mi... pero ahora no se puede... que te parece a las 12 en la Torre de Astronomía, Malfoy?- Harry pronunció su apellido de forma diferente como algo más que pronunciaba, como si el apellido de él nunca hubiera sido un problema... -Trato hecho- dijo Malfoy  
  
- ¿A las 12 hoy en la Torre de Astronomía?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- A las 12 hoy en la Torre de Astronomía- Respondió Draco.  
  
--Flash End--  
  
Harry´s POV  
  
Así había trascurrido todo el maldito día, entre miradas furtivas, muecas irónicas que dejaban translucir una sonrisa tierna, dolores de estomago por los nervios y por último, ideas y fantasías de lo que podría llegar a pasar a las 12 de la noche... una hora que ahora parecía casi simbólica...  
  
Sacudí la cabeza por enésima vez en el día, que diablos me pasaba... solo era hablar con Malfoy me dije a mi mismo... Pero en el fondo... sabía que era mucho mas que eso... QUE DEMONIOS!!! A quien quería engañar... se iban a juntar en la Torre de Astronomía, un sitio famoso por nada mas ni nada menos que ser el lugar idóneo para el encuentro de "parejitas" por la noche... Le había agradado que Draco lo acariciara... había estado apunto de excitarse completamente... Entonces que iban a hacer a la Torre sino a acostarse o algo por el estilo...  
  
- ¡Que mas me da!- Susurró molesto  
  
- ¿Harry... te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Ron  
  
- ¿A que? a si por supuesto... solo creo que necesito un poco de aire- Respondió Harry, y sin decir mas salió corriendo rumbo hacia el baño de hombres.  
  
End Harry´s POV  
  
Harry entró deprisa y se apoyó contra una de las paredes que estaban junto con los lavabos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, nunca se imaginaría que justo en frente de él se hallaba el causante de todos sus malestares.  
  
Draco no le dio a Harry tiempo de que hablara, se acercó lentamente a él, casi con paso felino, como quien calcula los movimientos de su presa.  
  
Lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, para luego abrazarlo de una manera que Harry nunca hubiera creído posible: tiernamente pero con algo de incitante... Harry solo pudo relajarse en ese abrazo... Relajarse verdaderamente por primera vez en ese tortuoso día... (saque el nombre de Harry, se hace muy repetitivo) paso sus manos por el cuello de Draco, mientras que el Slytherin le decía cariñosamente y al oído:  
  
-¿Nervioso por lo que pueda pasar esta noche?-  
  
-Sí...- Susurró Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Draco y deleitándose con la maravillosa manera que Draco le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
-No entiendo por que... el que debería estar nervioso soy yo... ¿o me equivoco?- Draco sonrió afectado  
  
-mmmm sí...- Harry solo suspiró y se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación que Draco le provocaba.  
  
-¿Harry?- Susurró Draco  
  
-¿Que?- Preguntó Harry suavemente  
  
-Mírame a los ojos.  
  
Harry miró a Draco y este con el dedo índice le acarició la mejilla, el moreno sintió corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo... tan sencilla caricia le producía sensaciones inimaginables.  
  
De pronto ruidos de pasos hacia el baño, los sacaron de su ensoñación ... e hicieron lo único que se podía hacer ... Se metieron en un cubículo...  
  
Nunca se habrían de imaginar que quien llegó al baño en ese preciso momento. Nada más y nada menos que .... ¡¡Ron Weasley!  
Harry solo suspiró aliviado... La sola posibilidad de que Ron lo hubiera encontrado a él y a Draco en esa posición tan comprometedora le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
Levantó el rostro solo para encontrarse a unos milímetros de el con el rostro de Draco... y unos ojos grises que lo miraban expectantes.  
  
No lo había notado... pero sus brazos se encontraban alrededor del cuello de Draco acariciándole el cabello... Y para que hablar de los brazos de Draco sobre su cuerpo, que parecían abarcarlo por completo y que ahora se encontraban tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura... Parecía el momento idóneo que habían estado esperando, pero Harry no se sentía totalmente seguro... ¿Que podía suceder si todo esto no era mas que una estupida trampa?  
  
Draco notó el fugaz brillo de miedo que por un momento brilló en los ojos de Harry y se acercó a él, hasta casi acortar por completo la distancia que había entre ellos dos, para luego susurrarle:  
- Solo confía en mi...- y lo bes  
  
Fue un beso muy distinto a como ambos se lo había imaginado... Lleno de ternura y algo que no podían descifrar... Las manos contagiadas de una locura frenética adquirieron vida propia acariciando y desabrochando botones.  
De Pronto Harry rompió el beso...  
  
-Draco.... no creo que sea el momento adecuado...- respiración agitada - Debemos dejarlo para la noche- suspiro - Creo - Terminó Harry.  
  
- mmmmm ¿Tu crees?- preguntó Draco suave y seductoramente  
  
-Draco!! Ya basta, No se por qué, pero me puedes llevar al límite con tan solo hablarme de esa manera- Dijo el adolescente de cabello negro un tanto turbado.  
  
-Ok, como tu quieras.... "Amor"- El sly sonrió y sin decir más salió del baño, dejando a un muy agitado Harry  
  
------------------ Horas después en la Noche ----------------  
  
-Harry!! Harry!! ¿A donde vas a estas Horas de la Noche? ¡ es muy peligroso!- Lo regañó Hermione  
  
-Herm.... solo necesito aire puro, es todo... solo... solo quiero pensar... es eso- Contestó el gry un tanto nervioso  
  
-Esta bien, pero.... -Le guiñó un ojo al decir esto- ¿Mañana me diras que tal te fue?-  
  
-OH! ah.... si... claro, claro, ya me voy- Dijo Harry un tanto preocupado  
  
¿A caso su amiga sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo?, No por nada era la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts, sacudió la cabeza fastidiado de tanto pensamiento idiota y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
Draco se encontraba mirando las estrellas, el cielo estaba hermoso, perfecto para una noche tan especial como esta, la noche en que uno de sus mas grandes sueños se haría realidad.  
  
De pronto sintió una respiración calida en su cuello, y unas manos, que sin mucha demora, lo tomaban por la cintura.  
  
-Harry- susurró el rubio  
  
-¿Que?- pregunto el moreno suavemente  
  
-Quiero que esta noche sea especial- susurró timidamente  
  
El ojiverde soltó a Draco y se colocó a su lado, observando la luna y las estrellas....  
  
De pronto recordó una historia que había escuchado cuando era niño, y sintió que de alguna manera su situación con Draco era muy parecida, en realidad lo había sido desde que se conocieron... Y comenzaron sus peleas y argumentos sarcásticos...  
  
-¿Por que sonries- Preguntó el sly, de pronto  
  
-Recordé una historia... Una historia que se asemeja mucho a nosotros... ¿Quieres oirla?- Preguntó el moreno  
  
-¿Por qué no?- Respondió Draco.  
  
-Bien- comenzó Harry -Dicen... que hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra recién habia sido creada, y dios decidió crear el día y la noche separó a la Luna y al Sol encomendandole al sol la tarea de alumbrar el día, y a la Luna la tarea de alumbrar la noche... La Luna y el Sol mantenian un romance pero se vieron obligados a separase... El Sol aparentó ser fuerte y trató de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor que pudo, y verdaderamente, le resultaba muy bien...Estaba siempre solo y escondía sus sentimientos aparentando que se encontraba bien- "como Draco" se dijo mentalmente Harry- La luna por su parte, no podía superar la tristesa que la invadía, se sentía muy sola y extrañaba a el Sol, un día, dios decidió crear las estrellas para que le hicieran compañía y la consolaran... Por eso dicen que cuando las estrellas brillan mucho es por que tratan de consolar a la Luna... pero sin nunca conseguirlo...- Harry suspir  
  
-El Sol y la Luna tratan siempre de encontrarse sin nunca llevarlo a cabo... Se presiguen mutuamente pero nunca se alcanzan... por esto dios, segun dice la leyenda, decidió crear el eclipse, que es donde la Luna y el Sol se encuentran y al fin pueden estar juntos... Dicen que no debes mirar al sol cuando hay un eclipse sin protección en los ojos pues quedarás segado con tanto amor... Se supone que el Sol se acuesta sobre la Luna y la ama... Le hace el amor...-  
  
-No son muchas ocasiones en las que sucede esto... Pero el Sol y la Luna las atesoran en sus recuerdos y siempre estan esperando el momento de un eclipse...- Finalizó Harry.  
  
Draco estaba sin palabras... En realidad la historia lo había dejado anonadado... Él se parecía tanto al Sol... siempre se veía fuerte por fuera, y nunca dejaba que los demás supieran que pensaba o que sentimientos sentía.... En cabio Harry... cuando estaba triste se le notaba en la mirada, y a veces se sentía tan mal que sus amigos eran como las estrellas de la Luna: "trataban de consolarlo sin lograrlo"...  
  
-¿Draco?- La voz de Harry lo trajo al presente  
  
Draco solo sonrió, tomó a Harry por la cintura, le dió un tierno beso en los labios y le susurró:  
  
-Ven.... quiero mostrarte algo- Y sin más lo tomó de la mano y se marcharon de la Torre e Astronomía.  
  
--------------------------- Decidí que era demasiado pronto para el lemon... al parecer me saldran más capitulos de lo que esperaba xDD Y ahora.... ¿Quien quiere adivinar?? xDDD ke sera lo que Draco le quiere mostrar a Harry? CONFESION ULTRASECRETA: ni yo misma lo se... pero ya se me ocurrirá algo... Les quería kontar 2 sopresas que les tengo:  
1. Mi songfic tendra mas capitulos... Creo que hare varios capitulos todos con canciones de Placebo 2. Pronto publicare otro fic, llamado "Without you I´m nothing" ispirado para variar (xDDD) en una cancion de Placebo, y luego publicaré su precuela "Every You & Every Me" que es otra cancion de Placebo...  
  
Ahora contestare los reviews que eran para el proximo capitulo:  
  
DracoM: mmm si creo que fue intensa xDD,que bien que te haya gustado mi fic, haber k opinas de este nuevo final, besos!  
  
Liwk: jejej sigue sin haber nada en la torre de astronomia o k mala soy xDDDD, besos!  
  
Shery Malfoy-Potter: gracias ... publicare el capitulo que viene muy pronto ahora me gustaria tu opinion sobre este ;)  
  
nima jaganashi: Grax por el review haber k opinas de esto, besos... ¿Se mi traductora si? T-T  
  
liuny: es por eso mismo que e decidido cambiarle el final e aqui la dichosa creadora de mi idea de no lemon en el siguiente capitulo... y tienes razone s muy pronto apra un lemon  
Darkita666 


	4. Sorpresa en el Bosque Prohibido

Un Poco (Secuela)  
Holap! aki ando denuevo nn espero ke este capitulo les guste .... bien... la verdad es que mi musa me fallo un poco pero... ya veremos como me salioe este capi .  
Darkita666  
  
Death Shadow, musa oficial de Darkita666: HEY!!! komo ke te falle?? ¬¬  
  
Darkita666: no le pongas dije ke solo un poco.... uu wow parece ke escuchar beethoven en vez de Theatres des Vampires para escribir nos afecta...  
  
Death Shadow: Claro si soy yo la ke piensa cosas oscuras y las combina con algunas escenas indecorosas para ke las plasmes en tu bloc de notas !! ¬¬  
  
Darkita666: Ya dejale! no me hagas encerrarte donde tu sabes?? uu  
  
Death Shadow: O.O . Me comportare... no kiero ke me metas denuevo en akel askeroso frasco rosa con colores claros y nada de mi kerido negro T-T  
  
Darkita666: Mmmm Cierto aun no se como fuí capaz de hacertelo es horrible O.o... En fin... luego de ke todos uds hayan conocido a mi kerida mi musa... ke de kerida no posee mucho pero bueno.... este es mi sitio de los delirios deonde escrbo incoherencias y...  
  
Death Shadow: Cochinadas!!!  
  
Darkita666: Ya hablaremos sobre tu frasko... ¬¬ bien como les decia es mi seccion de incoherencias y delirios donde nadie puede decir nada ni opinar si debo liberar a mi musa (muajajajaja) en fin... nos vemos nnjj  
  
Death Shadow: (se transforma en un Fuego Fatuo y vocifera:) Te poseeré! XDD  
  
----Luego de mi sesion de delirios con mi kerida musa los dejo con la respuesta a los revs y con el nuevo capi----  
  
Wow espero les guste dejenme MUCHOS reviews  
  
Constestacion a los reviews: (los del capitulo anterior estan en el capitulo anterior, por que lo volvi a subir con un final nuevo... los que no han leido un final nuevo , leanlo por que si no no van a entender nada.)  
  
Luzy Snape: Hola! grax por el review!! la verdad es que esa leyenda la tenia mi hermano... y luego de quedarme escuchando placebo se me ocurrio la idea... Besos!  
  
Earwen Zabini: Hola kerida madre XDD jajjaja si lo se me demore un poco... pero no te preocupes tus hermoso nervios no sufriran mas XD... el eclipse.... pues no lose... solo pensaba hacer 4 capitulos en la secuela pero parece que me van a salir mas O.o... con respecto a mi dementor... pues ke felix soy XD le pondre Drake igual k a mi futura araña pollito ¿te parece? besos!  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: te confieso que ahora recien he sabido que le queria mostrar... XD ahora recien cuando lo e inventado y escrito muchas grax por tu review Besos!  
  
Capitulo 3: "Sopresa en el Bosque Prohibido"  
  
Un poco de algo, solo un poco más quiero tocarte aunque tenga que ser golpeandote.  
Un poco de nada, y nada más, supongo que vivir tiene su precio... mi precio: no tenerte, amarte y tener que fingir, amarte y ser odiado... vivir para sufrir.  
  
--Flash Back-  
Draco solo sonrió, tomó a Harry por la cintura, le dió un tierno beso en los labios y le susurró:  
  
-Ven.... quiero mostrarte algo- Y sin más lo tomó de la mano y se marcharon de la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
-Flash End--  
  
Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, al menos para Harry...  
  
Draco lo guiaba concentrado en su camino... Solo se detenía de vez en cuando a verificar si todo iba en orden y si no había nadie cerca espiándolos o algo por estilo...  
  
Harry no pudiendo más con la intriga rompió el silencio:  
  
-¿Draco.... a dónde vamos?-  
  
Draco rió genuinamente ante la curiosidad inagotable de su gryffindor... y tan solo lo miró a los ojos detenidamente y le dijo:  
  
-Si te lo dijiera no sería sorpresa verdad?-  
  
-Mmmm- Refunfuñó Harry  
  
-Se paciente ya casi estamos llegando...-  
  
En ese preciso instante el ojiverde diviso la penumbra de... el Bosque Prohibido...  
  
-Espera..- Dijo Harry -¿No me digas que vamos al bosque prohibido?-  
  
Draco sólo sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo:  
  
-Las apariencias engañan ¿sabias? ... En este preciso instante tu mente ve el tenebroso Bosque Prohibido, pero... Le has preguntado a tu propio cerebro si acaso lo que esta por fuera no es más que una vaga mentira para alejar a las personas de aquí?-  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo tratando de entender las palabras del Dragón.... ¿vaga mentira? eso palabra no decía nada bueno si quien te lo decía era Draco Malfoy y ademas la combinaba con la palabra "sorpresa"...  
  
-Llegamos...- Dijo Drake (N/A: adoro llamarlo asi!)  
  
Los ojos de Harry cobraron casi el doble de su tamaño normal al ver lo que estaba viendo....  
  
Era imposible... Se encontraban en las espesuras del bosque prohibido... Donde se suponia no crecía nada... Al menos nada provechoso....  
  
Las palabras de Draco cobraron sentido... de pronto: "-Las apariencias engañan ¿sabias? ... En este preciso instante tu mente ve el tenebroso Bosque Prohibido, pero... Le has preguntado a tu propio cerebro si acaso lo que esta por fuera no es más que una vaga mentira para alejar a las personas de aquí?-"  
  
Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que dió un respingo cuando Draco lo abrazó posesivamente y lo atrajo hacía él...  
  
Harry, por supuesto, no se hizo de rogar, y se apretó mas contra el cálido cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo su respiración contra su cuello...  
  
Harry dijo:  
  
-Nunca supe que en medio de el Bosque Prohibido pudiese haber un lago... Es muy hermoso...-  
  
-Lo sé, por eso te traje aqui... Para que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia a ti son verdaderos... No se como explicarlo... Pero creo que siempre te ame... Al principio de una manera casi inconsiente... y Luego a medida que crecía, me fuí dando cuenta de este sentimiento...- Dijo el Sly  
  
-Pero.. ¿Por qué descubrimos esto ahora? Digo... yo también sentía algo por ti y aún lo siento... Pero sentía tan lejana la posibilidad de que tu me correspondieras... Tan imposible...-  
  
-¿Tan imposible como este hermoso lago que invita a bañarse en él?- Dijo Draco sonriendo, y comenzando a sacarse la polera y los pantalones para tirarse al lago.  
  
-¡Hey! No me digas que te vas a bañar!!- Dijo el Ojiverde  
  
-Pues si... Y si quieres que te diga la verdad.... Tu te vas a bañar conmigo- Dijo guiñandole un ojo, acercándose a él, Para comenzar a sacarle la polera, los zapatos y los pantalones.  
  
Harry se ruborizó furiosamente... Y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir el cuerpo de Draco tan proximo al suyo... Pero sobre todo... El sentirlo con tanta piel descubierta, pero sin llegar a estar desnudo...  
  
Sus miradas se conectaron y reflejaron lo mismo... Ternura, confianza y un nuevo e inusual deseo.  
  
Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos... Y a Draco le sucedia lo mismo con Harry...  
  
Sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos el Rubio guió a un Harry en boxers, al igual que él, hacia el lago y juntos se sumergieron en sus profundidades.  
  
Harry estuvo nadando junto con Draco sumergidos en el agua tomo el tiempo de que sus pulmones les dejaron disfrutar de aquel paraíso submarino...  
  
Salieron salieron a la superficie donde normalizaron sus respiraciones... El Moreno salió del lago mientras goteaba agua...  
  
Se dió vuelta para mirar a Draco pues sentía su insitente mirada por todo su cuerpo...  
  
Draco estaba con la boca abierta y muy sonrojado...  
  
Harry entendió....  
  
Ellos se habian bañado solo en boxers y la logica era que con el agua la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo... Conclusión: Harry solo en boxers y los boxers muy pegados a su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginacion del extasiado Rubio...  
  
Draco salió del agua para parase en frente de Harry en las mismas condiciones...  
  
Se acercó lentamente y con cuidado le dió un sutil beso al moreno en el cuello...  
  
Harry solto un suspiro y se pegó al cuerpo de Draco...  
  
Estaban todos empapados con agua fría... Pero ambos sentían que ardían por dentro...  
  
Al cuello de Harry le siguieron los labios...  
  
Ya no en un beso inocente... Si no uno mucho más intrépido y pasional...  
  
El Sly posó a Harry sobre la hierba fresca mientras lo acariciaba...  
  
El ambiente se ponía cada vez mas caliente...  
  
Y sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas....  
  
---------------------------  
  
Bien... ustedes diran.... si esta bien o mal no lo se u.u... EN el proximo capitulo habra lemmon al fin XD... dejenme reviews si!! muchos reviews nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D se me cuidan besos Darkita666 


	5. Consumación Ultimo Capitulo

_**Un Poco (Secuela)**_

**Hola!! Tanto tiempo nn Bueno ha llegado la hora del final, sip este es el ultimo capitulo muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron la historia pero no se preocupen que ya estoy escribiendo 2 historias más que pronto serán publicadas :P Bueno este supongo ke es el capitulo más grande que he logrado escribir en esta historia XD y contiene LEMMON a los ke no le gusta pueden ir cerrando la ventana… dejen reviews**

**Darkita666**

**--Quisiera dedicar este fic a la familia Riddle-- a mi madre Earwen, a tía Jaen, tía Yuki, tía Sarhaliene, a mis primas: Ana Pervert Snape y Anna (mi primita loca ke se emociona fácilmente XD) a mis hermanos Bjork, Raistlin(tan lindos ellos dos sobre todo cuando están juntos XD) y Devi y por ultimo a mi sobrina Liuny nn**

**Y también a mi Gemelita nn Wraith Molko ¿Y por que no? A Ventrue Placebo también… En conclusión esto va para la familia Riddle y para Wraith y Ventrue (ke junto conmigo conforman mi familia vampirica… _"The New Vampires"_)**

_**Respuesta a los Reviews:**_

_Devil Lady Hitokiri: Hermanita!!!! nn muchas gracias por tus cumplidos… también muchas gracias por dedicarme aquel fic harry/draco, ese ke llevaba lemmon ¬ XD sabes hermanita? de verdad te kiero mucho recuerda ke siempre estaré aki para ti nn_

_Kar: Muchas gracias por el fic… te he dejado con las ganas? Pues aprovecha nn aquí sabrás todo todito._

_Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por tu review, vale el doble para mi por el simple hecho de estar leyéndolo el tal condiciones muerta de sueño y con tu marido esperándote… Bueno ha llegado el capitulo final muchas gracias por leerlo._

_gabyKinomoto: Muchas gracias por tu review nn ke bueno ke te haya gustado; realmente no era un fic ke tuviera un argumento muy sólido y ello me preocupaba, pero si te ha gustado pues genial nn muchas gracias por leerlo._

_Conacha: grax por tu review… jajaj si así mojados pegaditos con poca ropa mmm bueno creo k me he demorado un poco pero aki esta Gracias por leerlo._

**_NOTA: Mí querida prima Anna me ha ayudado a hacer el lemmon de este fic… Más bien ella me HA ESCRITO el lemmon de este fic O la adoro por eso!! Así ke pido un merecido aplauso para mi primita junto con buenos comentarios por su lemmon en los reviews de este, el último capitulo._**

**Capitulo 4 (y Final): "Consumación"**

Un poco de nada... Un poco de Algo Y un poco de ti... Eso es lo que quiero para Vivir.

Harry notó el posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban, fue consiente, también, que los ojos de su acompañante brillaban más de lo usual. ¿Una clase de Pociones había podido cambiar su vida?, Cerró los ojos, El Rubio hizo lo mismo, mientras una luz los envolvía, y ambos sonreían; cada uno de aquellos recuerdos de los pasados días volvieron a sus mentes, El Aula de Pociones, El Baño, La Torre de Astronomía y El Claro en medio del bosque.

La luz los envolvía a ambos por completo, mientras que haces de luces de otros colores los recorrían sin llegar a tocarlos.

Luego de un tiempo que pareció infinito y a la vez demasiado corto, la luz los posó nuevamente sobre la hierba dejándolos amarse con los ojos cerrados.

Sus cuerpos ahora estaban secos y ambos vestían una túnica larga, El Moreno una blanca y El Rubio una negra, luego de algunos segundos de contemplarse mutuamente descubrieron que conforme más se miraban las túnicas se hacían cada vez más transparentes.

Una voz que nunca pudieron interpretar de donde venía habló:

"_Este es un hechizo muy antiguo, nadie sabe cómo realizarlo, ya que se efectúa automáticamente cuando dos personas olvidan sus diferencias para dar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Este hechizo funciona sólo cuando estas dos personas han estado enamoradas durante toda su vida… Ah! Y los de las túnicas, bueno, jejeje, eso ha sido un pequeño regalo mío, y tiene un significado simbólico: Las túnicas representan el físico de la pareja (N/A: que por cierto esta muy bueno XD), lo que podríamos llamar envase, este con el pasar de los años se estropea y sólo que da la personalidad, las ideas, el alma; Probé en ustedes las túnicas y si comienzan a desvanecerse significa que se aman de verdad, sin importar el físico, si ambos son hombres o lo que digan y piensen de usted, Buena Suerte"_

El Gryffindor y el Slytherin se miraron atónitos, las túnicas había desaparecido dejándolos nuevamente en ropa interior, El Rubio se acercó a Harry y le acarició el mentón y los labios, el Ojiverde suspiró y atrajo a Draco hacia sí, para posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-Te amo tanto, Te amé toda mi vida, Incluso cuando no te conocía, ya amaba esa sombra sin rostro- Susurró Draco sobre los labios del el Morocho.

-Te amo tanto como tu a mi, amé desde el primer momento esa mirada gris, la amé aunque sólo se dirigiera a mi con una expresión de rencor- Respondió Harry para luego posar sus labios sobre los del Sly y quedarse quieto disfrutando de tan simple contacto.

El Sly degustó el sabor de los labios de Harry; un sabor que semejaba a los dulces de licores, por su efecto embriagante y adictivo, Delineó suavemente con su lengua la exquisita textura de los labios de Harry; dedicándose al superior, y luego al inferior, mordisqueó el inferior a modo de prueba, y como respuesta obtuvo un ronco gemido y un intento de acercar más sus cuerpos, cosa que ya era imposible.

Separaron sus labios pero el Moreno se negó a abrir sus ojos, en cambio, se dirigió, a tientas, hacia el cuello de su amante, recorriendo su longitud con breves roces de labios, que luego eran alternados con pequeños mordiscos y una lengua curiosa y cálida que lo acariciaba de forma insistente.

La sensación comenzaba a embriagar su cuerpo, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espina dorsal, mientras que sus manos, frenéticas, trataban de conocer el secreto oculto de aquel cuerpo, que parecía derretirse bajo sus caricias.

Harry lo arrastró hasta la orilla del lago, sin dejar de probar aquellos deliciosos labios ni un momento, y el Rubio Slytherin no había tenido ni tiempo de darse cuenta cuando ya había sido posado sobre la suave arena, que de vez en cuando era bañada por el agua de aquel lago.

Se recostó encima con dulzura, para no dañarlo. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con total devoción, aquellas grises tormentas le cautivaban. Era el ser más sensual y puro, un ángel en toda regla que le devolvía la mirada también con deseo.

Besó de nuevo sus cálidos labios sintiendo como el rubio los abría para dejar paso a su lengua hambrienta, obteniendo respuesta de la otra, consiguiendo jugar un poco mientras se entretenía en tocar el pelo suave del muchacho.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, para coger el oxígeno necesario y volver de nuevo a retomar los labios compañeros, esta vez sin ansias, con tranquilidad, mirándose a los ojos, sin pérdida alguna de cada reacción.

El moreno dejó aquella estupenda acción, para disfrutar de otra, besando cada centímetro del cuello pálido expuesto ante él, succionando en diversos puntos estratégicos, consiguiendo hacerle ligeros moretones , marcándolo como suyo. Bajó hasta llegar al puente del que recorría y los hombros, deteniéndose un instante y cruzando un único pensamiento por la cabeza. SANGRE. Roja, intensa y fluida, cálida y dolorosa, pura y fresca de un demonio con alas blancas. Mordió sabiendo que los dientes dejarían incisiones que a fin de cuentas abrirían la piel blanquecina de su presa. Sintió como el metálico líquido salía de ella y empezó a beber. Notó como el rubio se estremecía soltando un gemido largo y extenso.

Dejó aquella herida para volver a su antiguo camino. Bajó hasta los pezones rosados, para lamerlos y succionarlos, haciendo que se pusieran duros y poder seguir bajando, llegando al ombligo. Chupó hasta dejarlo amoratado de tanta succión, para volver a subir y besar de nuevo sus labios.

Para el Slytherin aquello estaba siendo una tortura. Eran demasiadas emociones, sentimientos y sacudidas a fin de cuentas. Se estaba volviendo loco con tantas atenciones y aquello solo hacía que una opresión fuerte y también dolorosa se estuviera acumulando en la parte baja de su cuerpo, en aquella zona donde estaba recibiendo en aquellos momentos un toque leve y suave por la pierna del morocho, quien no había dejado que respirara ni un solo segundo.

Notó como una mano era la viajera que exploraba su cuerpo, toques precisos, lentos, y cortos. Tocaba todos los rincones a los que tenía a su merced y era aquella la que ahora se dirigía a su miembro que clamaba por atención.

Mientras sentía como el rubio gemía de nuevo al dejarlo libre al aire, empezó a rozar por encima del pantalón el bulto totalmente evidente que se formaba debajo de sus boxers. No perdiéndose detalle del rostro sudoroso de aquel muchacho que lo volvía loco, se puso de rodillas, sin apartarse demasiado del cuerpo que tenía debajo, y se los sacó sin ningún problema, siendo ayudado por el chico, quien había entreabierto los ojos y lo miraban con total pérdida.

Bajándose los suyos propios, lo abrazó con dulzura mientras en un rápido movimiento dejaba al Slytherin encima suyo, el cual abrió sus orbes grises y lo miró sorprendido.

Pasó los brazos por detrás su cuello y lo acercó hasta sí.

-Pruébame tú a mí, cómo yo lo acabo de hacer contigo- le susurró en el oído, haciendo que se sonrojara ante aquellas palabras dichas con doble sentido.

-Pero…- inseguro, era temor lo que sentía al no saber muy bien como hacer lo que le proponían.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó el ojiverde estrechando el ceño para interpretar lo que sucedía.

-No… no es eso… es que yo… yo no…

-Tú…

-Harry yo no…- con las mejillas fuertemente bañadas en rojo, bajó la cabeza para no ver como su amante lo miraba con aquella mirada de deseo.

-¿No has hecho nunca esto?- el rubio cerró los ojos con miedo, no sabiendo como tomarse aquella declaración dicha sin una pizca de maldad, pero no pudiendo notar tampoco el que aquello defraudara a su compañero.

Hubo un tormentoso silencio entre los dos. Ninguno decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido del ir y venir del agua, muy cerca de ellos. Malfoy, había empezado a temblar con miedo, y aquello mortificó al morocho, el cual estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos ante aquella respuesta callada ante su pregunta.

-Draco…- dijo al fin, haciendo que el chico brincara al oír su nombre-. Draco, mírame...- obedeció a reticencias a la petición-, no… quiero que me mires a los ojos- puntualizó Potter con suavidad, alzándose un poco con sus antebrazos, y acercándose aún más al rostro del Slytherin.

Lágrimas agolpadas sin querer que salieran a flote, fueron lo que le sobrecogieron.

-¿Crees que me importa?- preguntó suavemente, sonriéndole-. ¿Crees que me importa que no lo hayas hecho nunca? ¿Crees que te quiero… no… Crees que te amo solo porque quería llegar a esta parte de la relación?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo lo veía con aquellos aún llagados por el dolor de pensar lo que no era.

Se enderezó totalmente para quedar sentado, sin dejar que el rubio bajara de él en ningún momento, agarrándolo por la cintura y uniendo las dos frentes, quedando reflejados en los ojos del otro mutuamente.

-¿Te acuerdas de la leyenda que te conté, la del Sol y la Luna?- recibió un ligero asentimiento y prosiguió-. Bien… entonces te acordarás del por qué ninguno de los dos podían estar juntos…

-No podían encontrarse, tenían la tarea en distintos momentos y horas, alumbrar noche una, el día el otro.

-Exacto… tú eres el Sol, Draco. Alguien que se cierra en sus sentimientos, alguien que aparenta ser fuerte cuando no lo es. Débil sin cobardía, valiente con temor. Pero hay algo que no puedes dudar, y es que amas a la Luna, la cual no puede dejar de estar triste y sola, ansiosa por encontrar la luz que irradia sus pensamientos, sus quehaceres y sus tormentos. Ella soy yo. Intenta buscar la compañía de otras estrellas pero lo único que consigue es más soledad que consuelo alguno. Por ello te encontré, escondido en algún rincón del planeta, para volverte a unir conmigo, amarte hasta sacarme para volver a mi trabajo- confesó besando tediosamente los labios del bello y dulce Slytherin-. Pero… en esta historia hay un detalle que no voy a permitir que se cumpla…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo no voy a dejarte ir nunca…- una sonrisa sincera surgió por fin del muchacho quien las lágrimas, no pudiéndolas retener, escaparon alegres ante tal dulzura.

Un abrazo fue su única respuesta ante aquella notable confesión, el cual no duró mucho tiempo, al notar como ciertas partes se unían en contacto intenso y les hacía gemir ante el cual.

-¿Quieres que me detenga ahora?- preguntó al ahora sonrojado gryffindor-. Se que si continuo no podré parar, te deseo demasiado, te amo con locura para no poder desprenderte de mi en mucho tiempo.

-Sigue…- pudo pronunciar ante la revelación de deseo del moreno-. Quiero que me hagas tuyo…

-¿Seguro?- quería estarlo, quería que lo hiciera porque el quería y no por las palabras dichas anteriormente.

-Totalmente- sonrisa satisfecha y nuevo movimiento hicieron que las esmeraldas verdes se cerraran con éxtasis y sufrimiento.

-Dios… no sabes cuanto te quiero…

Estaba dicho. No había marcha atrás. Se recostó de nuevo, llevándose consigo el cuerpo pálido del rubio y volvió a besar sus labios dulces, abriéndose paso en la húmeda cavidad para entrelazar las lenguas, mientras los brazos recorrían la espalda de su amante y manos inexpertas rozaban su torso y caderas.

Volviendo a la posición inicial, dejó los hinchados labios, y fue bajando cuello y pecho, hasta llegar al lugar deseado. Aquel miembro erguido a más no poder pedía a gritos algo de reposo. Miró la cara sudorosa del muchacho mientras pasaba un delicado dedo por la longitud, haciendo que gimiera ante el "inocente" contacto.

Bajando la cabeza un poco más, teniéndola más a su merced, la cogió con total cuidado, como si fuera a romperse, ocasionando casi un imperceptible toque. El moreno vio divertido como las caderas del rubio se movían con un gracioso movimiento.

-Hazlo… no… no me hagas sufrir de esta manera…- los jadeos se hacían insoportables solo habiendo empezado. ¿Cómo podría aguantar hasta el final?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- un sensual ronroneo se pudo notar en aquellas palabras.

-Harry… mmmh… por favor…

No quiso hacerlo sufrir más y, cogiendo la erección, se la llevó a la boca, la cual solo hizo que soplar la punta y rozarla con la lengua.

-Ha… Harry...

Le gustaba el pronunciar de su nombre en aquella situación. Si ya era sensual cuando no estaban en ningún plan en especial, no quiso ni pudo averiguar en esos momentos, lo que le hacía sentir.

Abrió la boca para llevarse todo lo que pudo de aquella parte de su amado. Un fuerte y audible gemido se dejó escuchar en sus oídos, consiguiendo que su piel se erizase, empezando a bombear con insistencia.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella situación, solo cuando dejó de notar como las lamidas y succiones hacia su órgano se detenían, se quejó y abrió los ojos como pudo para ver aquella sonrisa que lo cautivaba.

-¿Se siente bien?- un beso le hizo probar de su pre-jugo, el cual le supo diferente, dulce y cálido, contrastes que le hicieron suspirar.

-Si…

-Pues vayamos a la parte que más te gustará…- nuevo beso, nuevos toques.

Se posicionó de tal manera que las piernas de su amado estuvieran bastante abiertas, consiguiendo un total acceso en el rubio.

Vio como le acercaba tres dedos a la boca y como se los metía en ella. Para marcarle que empezara a chupar. Era excitante solo el hecho de hacerlo, y ya anhelaba y temía lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los dejó ir ya totalmente embadurnados de saliva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tensándose cuando notó como el primero hacía el intento por entrar en él.

-No te tenses… relájate…- le susurró en el oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se derritiera ante el toque, logrando meter el susodicho sin ningún problema, el cual lo dejó allí hasta que supo que, totalmente a su merced, podría empezar a moverlo.

Cuando supo que podía meter el siguiente dígito, hizo lo mismo que con el primero, e de igual forma el tercero.

-Harry… no… no puedo… ne-necesito…- no conseguía decir las palabras deseadas, estaba sintiendo el mayor placer de su vida hasta el momento, no queriendo que se acabara nunca.

-Tranquilo, relájate... déjame a mí, solo disfruta- cogiendo las caderas del rubio y elevándolas hasta alcanzar una cómoda posición, cogió su miembro erguido y con ganas de sentir lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo, y lo acercó hasta su entrada.

Sintió como éste se tensaba de nuevo, provocando que parara en todo intento.

-No tenemos porque hacer esto…

-Mentiroso...- sonrió el Slytherin ante las palabras dichas-. Estás deseando hacerlo, se te nota…

-Entonces… bésame, abrázame, hazme sentir tu dolor, tu placer, hazme entender que esto que estoy haciendo no es un sueño del que he sido presa desde hace tiempo…

Ante la petición, hizo lo dicho, logrando que la punta de la erección del morocho se enterrara en su orificio, y con solo varios empujes más, estaba dentro totalmente.

Aquello era más que todo lo que pudo haber imaginado. La sensación de bienestar, de ser uno solo con la persona que más amaba, hicieron que el rubio dejara escapar unas lágrimas y se aferrara más fuerte al cuello que tenía sujeto.

-¿Es-Estás… bien?- preguntó ante el cambio del agarre.

-Si… tranquilo…- la voz sonaba débil, apagada.

-Draco... no tienes por qué negarme que te duele, no quiero herirte…

-Estoy bien…- sonrió al muchacho mientras lo besaba y lo apretaba más a él-. Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba…

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, ahora ya más seguro, empezó a moverse lento, embestidas largas que hacían que se volvieran locos.

No consiguiendo aguantar mucho más aquella tortura, aceleró el ritmo, notando como cada vez estaban más al límite.

No supieron cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban en el más puro de los paraísos visitados, hasta que el rubio, al rato de haber estado siendo tocado tanto en su interior, por aquel punto que lo hacía estremecer, y por las caricias que estaba recibiendo en su miembro, se dejó ir sin poder aguantar más en la mano del morocho, quien al notar la presión que hacían las paredes contraídas, se venía también al mismo tiempo.

Rendidos ante el cansancio, quedaron jadeantes y sudorosos, uno apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del otro, mientras que éste le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Ha… ha sido… ha sido…

-¿No se… puede expresar con… con palabras, verdad?- sonrió viendo como los ojos grises le devolvían la mirada cómplice.

-Si…- un tono mezcla sensual con dulce surgió de la garganta del rubio, consiguiendo que Potter besara los labios con devoción.

-Te amo con locura- le dijo haciéndole sonrojar, más si se podía.

-Yo también- sonrió ante el pensamiento de ser solo del muchacho que amaba y sintiéndose casado, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amante, que se posicionó momentos antes a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos-. Yo también te amo…

Draco sonrió de una forma poco usual…

-Nunca pensé que mi vida pudiese cambiar tanto en una semana… Es todo tan maravilloso, poder estar con la persona que siempre amé… Parece un sueño que a veces creo que no merezco- terminó con algo de angustia marcándole la voz.

-Tonto- Murmuró Harry en su oído, acariciándolo nuevamente –Tonto- Repitió

-¿Cómo crees no merecerlo?, Eres la luz que ha conseguido iluminar mi vida…-

Draco puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry, lo comprendía, no necesitaba que él siguiera explicándoselo, comprendía que todo lo que le daba Harry se lo daba por que lo amaba, y sonrió ante el irónico destino…

-Fuiste mi Némesis… Aunque estoy seguro de que puedo afirmar que siempre te amé, en el comienzo de una forma posesiva y celosa pues no quisiste aceptar mi mano, y conforme pasaban los años de una forma distante y melancólica, odiando mi cruel destino…-

-No vale la pena recordar esas cosas mi amor, ahora debemos preocuparnos de nosotros, de nuestro futuro, ya lo sabes, no pienso dejarte ir nunca de mi vida-

-¿Y cómo lo tomaran los demás? Quiero decir tus amigos… Mi padre…-

-Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, por el momento lo único que me importa es tenerte aquí entre mis brazos…- le dijo el Ojiverde amorosamente.

Y así mientras los amantes se perdían nuevamente en sus caricias, un acto rarísimo pero con mucho significado ocurría en el cielo: Un nuevo Eclipse Lunar… Y Mientras Harry llevaba nuevamente al paraíso de las sensaciones a su Dragón, la Luna y el Sol aprovechaban este único momento que muy pocos instantes les era concedido: La oportunidad de amarse como si fuese la primera vez.

Fin nn sip al fin he podido terminar esta historia, muchas gracias a todos kienes la leyeron a los ke dejaron sus reviews hace un tiempo cuando tuve ke eliminar la historia (y los reviews se perdieron ToT) y a los ke dejaron reviews ahora nn y a los ke no dejaron tb! XDDD pronto tendrán la actualización de Without you Im Nothing… dejen reviews y agradézcanle a mi hermosa prima Anna por este maravilloso Lemmon… La primera historia ke no es un One-shot ke termine ToT ke emoción!!! Bueno ya vendrán más nn

Cuídense y Besos

Darkita666


End file.
